Titanic! YuGiOh Style
by Alexander Rose
Summary: Yami is a boy whose life is constantly controlled. Seto is a penniless artist, aboard on Titanic by pure luck. The two meet on the ship, and eventually fall in love. But is it possible for love to bloom on this ship's tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Yami walked onto the ship

Hi peoples! This is my first ever fan fiction that I'll ever post on FF. So…yeah. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah…this story isn't a humor parody. So if you're looking for humor, this isn't the right place. Kay? Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Prideshiping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OCC!! Tons of it! Well, this doesn't take place in the Yugioh world, it's just a crossover between Titanic and Yugioh. And occasional cussing. Oh, and YAOI!

**Disclaimers: **I, I who have nothing…

Oh yeah…Yami and Seto are sixteen in here. Mokuba and Yugi are twelve. And I'm not like…keeping them permanently in the past…in fact this takes place in the present. And I know they'd have better technology by now, and more life boats, but I just had to write this. Enjoy!

--

Yami walked onto the ship.

Titanic. There wasn't a word invented to describe its beauty. It was the most beautiful ship he's ever seen.

And now, this…angel…was taking him away to Japan.

"Come on, Yami, my boy," his father, John Muto put his arm around Yami. Yami groaned and moved away from him, walking with his younger brother, Yugi, instead.

"Don't be such a fuss now, Yami," John said.

"Why? I don't want to get married…" Yami said sadly.

"And I told you, she was pretty! And she has money, Yami," John explained again.

"Money, money, is that all you think about?" Yami said under his breath.

"Don't worry, Yami," Yugi smiled at his older brother.

"It's a fine match, Yami!"

Yami sighed, and steered his younger brother away from his step-father.

"Come on now, you two, into the room."

Yami looked around in his room.

It was glorious, beautiful, and magnificent to the naked eye. But to him, it felt like it was a prison, and the ship was going to take him captive.

Yami sighed and moved to the corner of the room, hugging himself. He hated his life! Hated it! He hated how his father had controlled him ever since he could remember. He hated how mom had died, leaving behind debts hidden by a good name. He hated how he had to marry some random rich girl just to obtain their money. Not their love…their money!

"I hate my life," Yami said, throwing a brush. The brush hit the wall and broke in half.

--

"Full house baby! We win!" Seto shouted, showing his hand. His brother, Mokuba, shouted.

"No!" Ian said. "How could you bet our tickets!?" Ian shouted at his brother, Mike.

"I-I had—"  
"We're going to Titanic!" Seto chanted with his brother.

"No you aren't," the bartender said.

"Excuse me?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Titanic leaves in five minutes."

"Shit! Mokuba get the bag! Get the tickets! Get the money!"

Mokuba grabbed Seto's sack as Seto dumped the cards and the money into the sack.

"Hurry Mokuba!" Seto slung the pack over his shoulder. He then grabbed Mokuba's hand and ran out to the pier.

He looked for the steerage entrance.

"Have you been through the inspection?" a guard asked.

"Yeah! Of course! Besides, our uh, parents are in there!"

The man looked at the ticket, before nodding his approval and letting them in.

Mokuba and Seto were practically screaming as they walked inside.

They walked out onto the deck.

"Here Mokuba!" Seto called and pulled Mokuba over to the railing.

"Bye everyone!" Mokuba shouted.

"Yeah! So long!"

"Adios!"

"Bye!"

"We're on to a new life!"

"Here it is, deck E," Seto pulled Mokuba into the small room.

The two looked in the small room. There was a bunk bed, a small round window, a small closet, a sink, and a toilet.

"I call top bunk!" Mokuba shouted and headed to the top bunk.

"No fair Mokuba!" But Seto smiled and settled in the bottom bunk.

--

What did you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it just…blah? Leave a review please! It would make Seto Kaiba very happy. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter already? Wow! Just kidding, I already wrote it. So…yeah. Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Prideshiping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OCC!! YAOI! (That means guy/guy relationships. No flames! I warned you!)

**Disclaimers: **Even though I am the great Seto Kaiba…I own nothing.

--

Yami frowned as he sat down in the big dining room.

There were tables everywhere. Men and women were all dressed formally. Even though Yami was dressed in the similar black suit, he couldn't help but feel out of place.

After the first course, Yami excused himself and walked outside. He was aware that his brother was staring after him, but he didn't really care.

Yami walked outside onto the deck. Since the sun was now starting to set, only a few people were out, admiring the beautiful and romantic view.

He walked around.

Then he saw him.

A brunette was sitting in one of the benches on the deck. He was chatting amiably with a black haired boy, who seemed to be running around playing with other kids.

Yami's breath hitched as he saw the way the boy's hair moved in the wind. He saw how poised he was, yet how relaxed he seemed.

Then he saw the boy's cerulean eyes staring directly at him.

Yami blushed and walked away, his hair moving in the wind.

He walked to the benches of the stern. There wasn't anyone there.

He couldn't stop thinking of the strange, yet handsome, boy.

Wait. Handsome?

Where did that come from?

Yami shook his head. He was a guy, for god's sake. He was supposed to like girls! In fact, he was engaged to one!

But that wasn't what he wanted. In fact he had no say in it. He was doing it because his father said to.

The sun had set now. The ship was gliding against the smooth, black waters.

Tears began falling freely from Yami's eyes. Why did his life have to be so controlled?

--

Seto smiled as he watched Mokuba run with the kids, kicking and chasing the 'ball' which was a wadded up piece of newspaper.

Seto was sketching in his book. He sketched everything and nothing. It was his way of expressing his feelings, emotions, and thoughts.

But now, he couldn't find anything or anyone to sketch.

He had sketch Mokuba a thousand times already. By now, Seto could draw every crease, every wrinkle, and every strand of hair without looking at Mokuba.

He looked around. Then he saw a figure.

He was standing on the top of the superstructure.

Seto looked at him. He was perfect!

He was wearing a fancy black tuxedo. He stood up straight and proud. Even from where Seto was, he knew that he was probably one of those rich and snobby people.

But Seto stared, studying the multicolored hair, the smooth, creamy tan skin and the way it glistened in the sun, and the angular shape of his crimson eyes.

Then it hit Seto.

If he could see the man's crimson eyes, it means he was staring back at him.

The man turned away and blushed, but he walked away.

Seto stared after him for a while, analyzing the face in his brain.

Then, slowly and carefully, he started sketching.

--

The wind pushed Yami's hair violently, making him shiver in his thin attire.

He was now on the railing of the stern. He had enough of his life. He wanted it to end right now. He wanted to end the pain, the misery…

No one would come after him anyways.

His heart ached as he thought about that one brunette. He felt regret that he would never meet him, never talk to him.

He shook his head, spraying the tears from his eyes everywhere.

He was supposed to marry some woman, not fantasize about a man! His father had taught him about this, this wasn't proper! Not right!

But why did it feel so…right?

Slowly, Yami climbed over the railing. He gripped on it with iron fists, not wanting to let go until he was ready.

The cold, harsh wind stung his eyes. To his dismay, more tears started falling, clouding his vision even more.

This was it. He was going to let go. Nothing was going to stop him now…

--

Cliffie! I'm so evil! Ph33r M3! Just kidding. Unless you've seen the movie…


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of Titanic: Yugioh Style! Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Prideshiping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OCC!! SLASH relationships!

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing, but I PWN!

--

After tucking Mokuba into bed, Seto walked outside.

Instead of walking to the deck, he headed to the stern.

He still couldn't get the boy with the crimson out of his head.

He looked up from the floor. What he saw made his heart stop with horror.

The man who had been occupying his thoughts was standing by the railing.

Correction, he was standing _on _the railing.

Seto could see the boy's grip on the railing. His knuckles were turning white from gripping too tightly.

He ran silently to the boy. As he approached him he heard…sobbing?

Why was this boy crying?

"I wouldn't jump if I were you," Seto said.

The boy jumped. He turned to look at Seto, and his eyes widened.

"Why shouldn't I?" the boy asked.

"Well…for starters, it's freezing." _Great job, Seto!_

"Of course I know that the water is freezing!" the boy shouted, slightly hysteric.

"If you jump…then I jump after you."

The boy looked at Seto. Seto stared into the crimson eyes.

"Why would you jump? This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. If you jump, I jump."

"Why?"

"I'm involved in this now. I saw you. Besides, I'd feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"I don't know…because I have morals?"

The boy snorted.

"What's your name?" Seto asked.

"Yami. Yami Muto."

"I'm Seto, Seto Kaiba."

"It was nice meeting you, Seto."

"Wait!"

The boy was about to let go, before Seto stopped him.

"Stop it!" Yami shouted. "Just go! Leave me alone!"

Yami still didn't let go.

Seto walked to him.

"You wouldn't want to jump," he said softly.

"Why?"

"When you hit the water…you'll feel pain, ice cold pain, numbing your body over."

Yami sniffed a bit.

"So?"

"Your mind will be all numb, and you can't think of anything else, except the pain."

"How do you know?"

"…I've experienced it before. That's why I'm not really looking forward to jumping off after you."

"You're crazy!"

Seto was now right next to Yami. He could see every tear track that his eyes made.

"With all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here."

Yami turned away. Seto held out his hand.

"Please? You don't want to do this."

Seto's heart lifted as he saw Yami's hand hesitantly leave the rail and grasp his own. Slowly, Yami turned so that now he was facing Seto.

--

Yami proceeded to get off. But as he took one step off the railing, he lost his balance and slipped.

Yami screamed, hanging on to Seto for dear life.

"Don't let go, don't let go," Yami repeated.

"I won't. Now hold on. Try to pull yourself up!" Yami tried, but nearly fell.

"I can't!"

"Don't worry, Yami! I won't let go. Try!"

Yami whimpered a bit. His arms hurt like crazy and felt like they were going to come off. But he managed to get his foot on the railing again. Seto pulled Yami up. After he pulled him up, they both fell, Seto landing on top of Yami.

"Oi! Get off my son!"

To Yami's horror, he saw his father run to him, followed by Yugi and three guards.

Seto was pushed back violently. Yami opened his mouth to protest, but then he was locked in a bone crushing hug.

"Yami! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Did he hurt you, son? What did he do?"

"Take him away!" a guard said.

"Wait!" Yami said. "He didn't do anything!"

Yugi let go of Yami. Yugi and his step-father backed up to look at him.

"From where I was standing, it looked like he was—" Yami cut him off.

"No! Dad…no! You see…I was…" Yami looked away, how was he going to say this without admitting he was going to commit suicide? "I was…leaning over the railing to look at the…uh…propellers. Then I slipped. Slipped. Luckily…Seto was there and he saved me."

"Is this true?" The guard asked Seto.

"Yes. Yes it is!" Seto nodded.

"Very well then, I believe you're a hero!" The man said, unlocking the cuffs.

"I believe, thanks, are in order," Yami's father handed Seto a hundred dollar bill.

"W-wow, thanks!"

"Now come on Yami, Yugi, we've all had a rough night."

Yami turned to Seto, but he was pulled by his father. He mouthed good-bye and turned.

"Oh, and Seto?" His step-father turned back to Seto.

"Y-yes?"

"Maybe you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening." Yami's heart lifted at this invitation.

"Oh, I can't sir."

"Oh?"

"I have a brother…"

"Well, by all means, bring him! I'm sure he and Yugi would make good acquaintances."

--

Please leave a review? Does puppy eyes Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter, just for you guys! I'm supposed to be doing homework, but that can wait, right? ;)

**Pairing: **Prideshiping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OCC!! A little Yami-getting-slapped-in-the-face. YAOI!

**Disclaimers: **Owning is so overrated!

--

Yugi mumbled goodnight and walked to his room. As soon as Yugi had closed the door, John rounded on Yami.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What do you think you're playing at?" John yelled.

"I-I—"

"You leave after one course and disappear for the rest of the night? Honestly Yami! Then I go see you with some penniless boy all over you!"

"But d-dad!"

"Don't you have any idea how that looks? It looks like you're gay or something! And to think you're engaged to a woman!"

"But I never wanted to be engaged to her! I don't even _know _her! I've never _seen_ her in my entire life!"

"Well, that isn't important, Yami! Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish? You're the one who wants me to marry some random woman just to get her money!"

Yami instantly wished he didn't say that. He felt his cheek burn after his father slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm just doing what's best for you and Yugi…" Yami turned away, tears in his eyes. "I just don't want to see you or Yugi living on the streets…" With that, John turned away and walked out of the room, leaning Yami to his thoughts.

--

"Remind me again, where are we going?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine…"

"I see. When exactly did you meet this friend of yours?"

"Last night…"

"You're smiling again!" Mokuba teased Seto.

"Well…I'm happy."

"Or maybe you're in love!"

"Mokie!"

Mokuba continued to pester Seto, until he saw the familiar star-shaped tricolored hair.

"Hey Yami!"

Seto walked over to Yami, Mokuba hiding behind his back.

"Hello, Seto. Who's that behind you're back?"

"Oh this little scoundrel?" Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair. Mokuba shouted in protest. "This is my younger brother, Mokuba. He's twelve."

"Perfect! Yugi's twelve too…where is Yugi anyways?"

"I'm right here Yami!"

Yugi, a shorter version of Yami but with wide amethyst eyes and paler skin, came running to Yami.

"Hi! I'm Yugi!" Yugi offered his hand. Mokuba accepted it.

"I'm Mokuba!"

The two immediately started a conversation and wondered away from their older brothers.

"Boys," Seto said, shaking his head.

"I know."

Seto and Yami walked along the deck, watching the ocean.

"So, what is that you always carry with you?" Yami asked, indicating the folder Seto was carrying with him.

"This is my drawing folder."

"You draw?"

"Yeah. It's sort of a hobby that stuck with me over the years."

"I see…may I look?"

"…sure."

They sat down in some chairs.

"They're…beautiful!" Yami exclaimed. "This is…exquisite! It's better than Monet himself!" Seto blushed.  
"Well…Monet drew landscapes…"

"No excuse. This is wonderful! Wait…is that me?"

Seto's heart dropped. He had forgotten to take out Yami's picture!

"Uh…it's not…really? Nope…not you." Seto grabbed the drawings out of Yami's hand, blushing slightly.

"I see…want to go for a walk?"

They headed to the deck.

"You're really talented, you know that?" Yami said.

"Hn. I know."

"You know, you can be very arrogant!" Yami smirked.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Seto! You know what, I'm leaving."

"I had a nice day."

"Wait! I'm not leaving. You're the one on _my_ side of the ship!"

"On _your_ side? Look who's arrogant now!"

"Mr. Kaiba, I must say, it was very nice meeting you, now get off my side of the ship!"

"Yes, Mr. Muto! Right away!"

--

Yami laughed as Seto saluted him and marched away. But then he frowned as Seto turned around the corner.

"Seto? Wait! SETO! WAIT!" Yami ran to the corner.

"Yami! Watch out!" Yami heard his brother shout.

Yami turned to them. Then his foot landed on something causing him to fall forward. Seto, who was right in front of him, fell down as Yami landed on him.

"Oof," Yami said as he landed on Seto.

"Umph," Seto said as he landed on the floor.

"Ow." Yami blinked, currently unfocused. He looked down and blushed.

"We seem to be doing that a lot. You smell nice, what cologne do you use?"

"Yami!"

"Seto!"

Yami turned and saw Mokuba and Yugi running towards them.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yami said.

"Speak for yourself, I think you broke my back." Seto groaned as he got up.

"I think you should—"

"Ahem."

Yami looked up. To his horror, he saw his father standing there.

--

OMG! What is going to happen? Hehe, I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth chapter! Enjoy!

Hehe, sorry I haven't been updating. On Friday, my friend made me buy a ticket to this school dance at the last minute, so I haven't been able to write. Then on Saturday I had to blow off computer time to fit in some major needed piano practice.

**Pairing: **Prideshiping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OCC!! YAOI! I warned you!

**Disclaimers: **I have the power! Hehe. I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor Titanic. If I did, then I would.

--

"What is going on?" Yami's father asked, a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry—" Seto started.

"Don't. I'm sure Yami will be able to explain to me what's going on." Yami's heart dropped.

"You two," John eyed Mokuba and Seto, a slight, almost unnoticeable look of disgust on his face. "You two should be getting ready fro dinner."

"But we don't have anything to wear!" Mokuba said.

"Oh you don't do you? Molly!" John barked.

A rather plump lady appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes John? You should hurry, dinner is starting soon."

"Ah yes, Molly. I was wondering," He gestured to the two Kaiba brothers, "I was wondering if you could get these two properly dressed for dinner."

"Oh these lovely gentlemen? Why they must be the same size as my sons! Aw, these two are so adorable!" Yami had to cough to hide a laugh as Molly pinched the cheeks of the Kaiba brothers. But he was silence immediately as Seto and his father shot him a glare.

"Okay then, I'll take my two sons and get them dressed." John put his hands on Yugi's and Yami's shoulders. Yami winced as John tightened his grip on Yami's shoulder. Yami knew he wasn't off the hook yet.

"What happened back there?" John asked in a venomous tone.

"N-nothing happened."

"That's the second time I've seen you guys lying on each other. Don't you have any idea how that looks like?"

Yami watched in silence as his father ranted about 'un-natural relationships'. Yami would tell hi nothing happened, seeing as that was the truth, but he knew his father would never believe him.

"Get dressed, Yami." His father exited the room when he was finally finished.

--

"There! You look absolutely darling!"

Seto and Mokuba stood in front of the floor length mirror. Mokuba fidgeted a little, trying to loosen the tie around his neck. Seto wasn't all that comfortable either. He had barely fit into the suit. The tightness of the fabric made him stand straight, showing his full height.

"A few more inches taller and you wouldn't fit at all!" Molly pinched their cheeks for the umpteenth time that day, making Mokuba groan.

"Well, come on now! It's time to go!"

Seto and Mokuba walked stiffly to the grand hall. They weren't really expecting much.

Oh how wrong they were.

Both their jaws dropped as they walked into the hall. The room was lit brightly. Men and women were all dressed in fancy suits and gowns. The stairs descending from the top floor had railings that were made with the finest polished wood. The floors were made with square beige ceramic tiles. Seto looked up and saw a glass dome, revealing the clear night sky.

Seto looked around, trying to find the tri-colored haired teen.

Finally, two star shaped hair teens were seen descending down the stairs.

"Hey Seto! Mokuba!"

Set smiled and walked to the two teens

Yugi and Mokuba walked in front, leading the two elder brothers, who were talking. But they were silenced as John walked behind that.

"Hello boys," John said. "Wow Seto! You and Mokuba really could pass as first class passengers."

Seto scowled slightly.

"Thank you for the…compliment."

"Ah…there's Molly. Oh! And there's the CEO of Japan's largest gaming company…"

Seto frowned as the John left to talk to rich, and most likely haughty, first class people.

Seto sat down, and nearly gasped.

There were three pieces of silverware on each side. Plus a knife!

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are there three spoons and three forks? Last time I checked, I only had two hands."

--

Yami laughed, making everyone look at him.

"What's wrong Yami? Your friend doesn't know how to use silverware?" John said, making the adults at the table laugh slightly.

Yami scowled and frowned. His father was really getting on the end of his nerves.

"Just work your way in…" Yami whispered. Seto smiled slightly.

After three courses of wine and food, everyone was getting along merrily.

Everyone except Seto and John.

John kept on asking Seto questions that made it obvious that Seto and Mokuba were not first class passengers.

"So, tell me Seto, how are the steerage rooms?" Everyone looked at Seto. John smirked, but Seto just smiled.

"The best I've seen, sir. There are hardly any rats." John scowled as the elders in the table laughed lightly.

"Titanic is a wonderful ship!" Molly said.

"To Titanic," Seto said, raising his glass.

"Titanic," Yami agreed, raising his own.

--

Sorry for not updating, again! I'll try to get the sixth chapter in tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review!

**IMPOTRANT!: **Also, I'm not sure if I should do a lemon or not. (Of course, I'll raise the rating if I do). Tell me what you guys want!

Also, (sorry I didn't put this in the other chapter) thanks to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OCC! (OOC? I dunno…) Yaoi! (I see nothing wrong with that.)

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing. Stop rubbing it in!

--

Ten minutes later, all the men in the table stood up.

"Where are they going?" Seto asked Yami.

"They're going to the other room, where they drink expensive wine and talk politics."

"I see…" The men, including John, said their good-byes, and walked away. Yami turned to Seto.

"You know, I've always been curious at what the lower decks looked like." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go check it out?"

--

"Good evening, Mr. Lovejoy," John said to a man who appeared by his side.

"Mr. Muto." Mr. Lovejoy nodded in acknowledgement.

"I want you to go back to the dining room. I need you to keep an eye on my son."

"Yugi…?"

"No. Yami."

--

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Yugi jumped up and down.

The Kaiba brothers were leading the way to the lower decks, making their way into the large elevator.

"Calm down, Yugi. We're just going down into the ship." Mokuba patted Yugi on the head, as though he was trying to calm down a dog.

"He can't help it Mokuba. He's always excited when doing something new."

"You're not the one to talk Yami!" Yugi protested. "At least I'm not the one engaged to a girl."

There was a period of tense silence. Yami turned away as he felt Seto's cerulean orbs look at him.

"You're engaged?"

The person who was managing the elevator let out a low whistle before stepping into the corner.

Yami still didn't turn around.

"Yes," he whispered softly.

There was a soft ring, indicating that the elevator had arrived at its destination. Yami almost let out a sigh of relief.

The four silently made their way through the empty and white corridors.

"It's so quiet…" Yugi started.

"You spoke too soon," Yami said.

They rounded on a corner and heard loud and happy music playing.

--

Hehe, I'll update tomorrow! Sorry it's so short…

Oh yeah. Tell me if you want a lemon!


	7. Chapter 7

Heylo everyone

Heylo everyone! Sorry for not posting and updating for a while! I just got so held up and school with all these benchmarks and stuff. And then my stupid friend stole my gameboy and played it in class and got it confiscated! Grr….I still haven't been able to get it back, stupid school rules.

The people who reviewed said they wanted a lemon, so you'll get one! But it's not going to be in for about….the next few chapters…sorry.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13 (For now)

**Warning: **OOC and YAOI

**Disclaimers: **Do I really have to say it?

--

The four walked in.

It was unlike the rooms in the first class section.

Everyone was dancing merrily to the happy music that was playing. Men and women were drinking, and the children all danced with each other.

"Looks like the third class is having a party of their own!" Yugi said brightly.

"Let's dance!" Mokuba pulled Yugi into the crowd and they began dancing.

"Here!" Someone gave Seto and Yami two glasses filled with dark, bubbly liquid.

"What is it?" Yami shouted through the loud music.

"I don't know! I think its alcohol!" Seto shouted back.

"Oh…" The two shrugged and took a sip.

Five sips later, the two left the glasses on the table, agreeing that it was indeed the most horrible thing they ever tasted.

"Come on," Seto grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him to dance.

"What? No!" Yami laughed, slightly light-headed.

"Why?"

"I-I can't dance!" Both teens were starting to fill all ticklish and light-headed.

"Well…I can't either! We just have to get like this." Seto pushed Yami so that they were chest-to-chest with each other.

"Wha—"

"Then I do this," Seto put his left hand around Yami's waist. "And this." He held Yami's hand with his right hand. "And you put your other hand on my shoulder."

"But I don't know the moves!"

"Neither do I! Just keep dancing!" They started jumping around, following the other couples and lovers, laughing their heads off.

"Wait Seto! Haha, wait! Seto!" They saw some people dancing on the raised platform, looking like they were tap dancing. Seto, who's mind was clouded with that few sips of alcohol, pulled Yami up.

Seto copied what those men were doing before, tapping and dancing with the beat of the music. Seto looked at Yami, who was beaming, looking as though he wanted to try it too. And he did, turning with the music.

Everyone was laughing and cheering, including Yugi and Mokuba.

Finally, Seto and Yami were seated in a table in a quiet corner of the room. Mokuba and Yugi had found themselves two girls and they started dancing too.

"Wow, my head hurts," Yami said, placing his forehead on the cool glass table. Seto lifted Yami's chin gently.

"Drink some water, that will get the alcohol more diluted."

But Seto didn't let go of Yami. Instead, he stared into the other's crimson eyes.

Time seemed to creep by slowly, as Seto closed the gap between them.

He found Yami's lips were soft and warm. He enjoyed the taste of Egyptian spices and the faint taste of the beer they had earlier. Yami moaned slightly as Seto caressed his bottom lip with his tongue.

The kiss seemed to last for ages, before the two parted, gasping for much needed air.

--

Mr. Lovejoy crept down the stairs, watching the party. He looked around and saw what he was looking for.

He smirked. Yami was currently lip-locked with that boy.

This was going to be one hell of a story.

--

Haha! CLIFFIE! ME SO EVIL!

Once again, sorry for not posting. And sorry that it's short. But at least you got a chapter…right?


	8. Chapter 8

Wassup peoples! This is the….eighth chapter of Titanic! YuGiOh style! YAY! Sorry for not updating in a while. Things at school are getting very hectic, and I still haven't got my gameboy back.

I wrote this chapter, believe it or not, on like ten napkins. I went to this party, and we arrived like an hour early. So of course, we finished way before anyone came. So three hours of sitting there was actually profitable. Ha!

Thanks to peoples who reviewed!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **OOC and YAOI and Yami getting shouted at XD

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing and I never will….maybe…

--

The next day, Yami and Yugi were lounging on the balcony, laughing at what had happened the night before.

"So did you find out those girls' names?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, they were Anzu and Shizuka."

"Hmm…so do I hear wedding bells?"

"Yami!" Yugi threw a napkin, which got caught in one of the spikes of Yami's hair. "That is so not funny!"

"Yes it is Yugi, otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

"Yami? Are you boys out there?"

John appeared from inside the room. "I need to talk to Yami." Yami's eyes widened. What could his father want? Surely he didn't know what had happened the night before.

Yami followed John into the bedroom. John then closed the door and turned to Yami.

"I never saw you after dinner last night."

"Well…I was tired."

"Oh. So you decide to go to the third class floors to party around because you were tired."

Yami's mind raced. How did his father know? Unless…

"I see you've sunk low enough to have me followed."

"And I think it was a good decision."

"How?"

"At least I know what goes on between you and your friend."

Yami turned away, scowling.

"Nothing happened."

"From what I hear, a _kiss_ is something. Don't you know how that sounds like? It makes you sound like…like you're gay!"

"So what if I am?!"

Yami immediately wished he didn't say anything. A crack rang through the room as his cheek stung.

"Listen to me, Yami; you are engaged. You are going to marry this girl, and you will obtain the money and keep the family name in good terms. I will not have you go about groping some penniless artist!"

Yami felt tears form in his eyes. But he refused to let them fall in front of John.

"Get dressed Yami, we're going to church."

John walked away, leaving Yami in a slight state of shock.

Without warning, Yami collapsed, sobbing.

--

Seto walked along the first class passengers' area, whistling. He drew the attention of some people, who eyed his outfit warily.

In the grand hall, there was no one to be seen. He stared around for a bit, trying to think where Yami could be now.

Then he heard the faint sound of music.

Cautiously, he walked towards the sound.

His feet led him to a pair of doors, which were watched by two men.

He craned his neck to look through the windows. He smiled as he saw Yami.

Seto walked to the doors, but was stopped by the two men.

"Excuse me, sir. You're not allowed to be here."

"Please, I just need to talk to someone," Seto pleaded.

The two doors opened and a man came out.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'm Mr. Lovejoy." Seto stared, remembering that he had seen this man yesterday at the table.

"I need to speak to Yami."

"Yesterday, you were allowed here because Mr. Muto let you—"

"I know but—"

"—May I remind you that you have a third class ticket and that your presence here is no longer allowed." Seto was lead away unceremoniously by the two men.

Outside, Seto pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from lashing out in frustration.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba looked at him.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Mokuba shrugged and ran off to talk to the girls he had met the night before.

"But Mr. Andrews, I see that the life boats only hold a certain amount of people, and I though about it…and I see that there are only enough life boats to hold about half of the people on board…" Seto's heart swelled at the sound of that voice.

He hid in an empty room. Through the window, he say Yami walk outside, behind John, a man, and Yugi.

Acting on impulse, he opened the door, grabbed Yami's arm, and pulled him in.

--

DONE! Sorry it's so short.

Also, I need some help in the scene where Jack draws Rose in her birthday suit. Er, in this case it's Seto drawing Yami. Care to help me? Please?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry!!

I know it's been ages! And I really want to thank you all for the reviews and such (Sorry I didn't reply). Thanks for all those people who offered their help and support and stuff.

As promised, you can all give me a kick because I didn't update in time.

So now I'll skip everything that I have to say.

Oh yeah, let's all give a big hand for **Candy World**! She wrote the dialogue for the drawing scene. Mucho thanks!

Thanks to everyone!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC

**Disclaimers: **I own the movie?!

--

Yami gasped as he felt himself be pulled in.

"What—?"

"Yami! I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"Seto? What? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"B-but, I'm not supposed to see you anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't."

"If this is about last night—"

"Don't start. That was nothing."

"But _Yami_! That kiss…you mean to say…it meant nothing?"

"Seto…"

Yami sighed and moved back.

"Seto, I'm engaged. I'm going to Japan to marry her."

"But do you love her?"

Yami was silenced at that question.

There was no doubt in him, he didn't love her. For crying out loud, he never even _met _her!

"Well, it's not a question of love," Yami said, choosing his words carefully.

"So what is it?"

"I-I don't know."

"See Yami?! You probably don't even know her! So why are you marrying her?"

"I-I-"

"Your father probably wants you to marry her! Am I right?"

"It doesn't matter Seto! I have responsibilities that I have to honor. And that's that."

"Yami. Listen to me. You're father is controlling you. He doesn't love you…well maybe he does…but that's not the point—"

"Seto—" Yami made to the door, but Seto grabbed his arm.

"Just wait! Okay." Seto took a deep breath. "Marriage is made because two people love each other, Yami. And I can see you don't love her. Do you?"

Yami bit his lip. He couldn't deny it.

"You can't just marry her for whatever reason if it's not love. That's not the point of marriage. For whatever reason your father wants you to marry her, if it's not love, it's not worth it." Yami held back his tears as Seto caressed his cheek lightly. "You're strong Yami, I can see that. But I've seen the way you're controlled, and not many people can last under that. I know you won't falter quickly, but eventually…"

Yami turned away.

"Seto. I'm touched, really…but I'm engaged. And I'm going to marry her."

Seto nodded and backed off, letting go of Yami.

Yami nearly ran back outside. He took a shaky breath, and proceeded to find his dad and brother.

Once he had caught up with them, they all went back to their room.

John pulled Yami away.

"Listen Yami, I've just received some mail from you're fiancé."

"Really?" Yami answered dully.

"Yes. So before this ship docks, I want you to wear this."

John pulled out a gold chain that had some sort of big gold charm on it.

"Wow. It's beautiful…is it a necklace?"

"No you ignorant boy. It's called the millennium puzzle. She knows that you're half Egyptian, so she sent someone to Egypt to get something for you. Look at that gold chain. It's a good thing you got her before anyone else does. She's rich! Put it on Yami! If she doesn't see it, she might get mad!"

Yami sighed as he put the very heavy puzzle on. It was so heavy that he nearly fell down.

Hours later, Yami sat in the grand hall. He was watching everyone.

Then in the corner, he saw a little boy. He was dressed fancily in a black suit, his hair gelled. He looked so prim and proper.

Yami felt sorry. He bet that that boy was wishing to be playing video games or something…

Then the small boy walked up to a girl, about a year older than him. The boy bowed, kissed her hand, and offered his arm.

_Damn! This boy is good!_ Yami thought. _He might be engaged to her too…_

Yami shook his head.

He wanted Seto. And he wanted him _now_.

His hand unconsciously drifted to his mouth as he remembered the kiss from the night before.

Soft, gentle, sweet…

He couldn't believe how stupid he was!

He was in denial…

There he admitted it. He had feeling for Seto.

He rushed out onto the deck, looking for Seto.

Then he saw him, standing at the bow.

He walked slowly, careful to not make a sound.

"Hello Seto."

Seto whirled around. Now they were face to face.

"Hey Yami." Seto smiled lightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Yami smiled. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

To hell if he was engaged. Seto had opened his eyes…

"I've changed my mind."

"Really?"

Yami just nodded, lost for words.

He ran full blown into Seto's open arms, hugging and kissing.

--

Seto followed Yami to the first class rooms.

"If you weren't so tall, I'd bet not many people would be looking at you," Yami mused.

"Is that the only reason why they're looking at me?"

Seto put on his 'smirk of innocence'. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, they're staring at me too."

"Yami!"

"Shh!! Here's my room…"

Yami opened the door silently. The two teens walked in.

"Wow, this room is big!" Seto exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it? But it's amazing how it makes you feel claustrophobic at times…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So you said you wanted to show me something?"

"Oh yeah…"

Seto watched Yami go into a room. When he came back out, his eyes widened.

"Wow! That's a necklace! That's one…big chunk of gold!"

Yami was wearing some sort of necklace with a charm the size of Jupiter…well not really.

"Thanks. But it's not a necklace. It's the Millennium Puzzle. My 'fiancé' got it for me from Egypt."

"Oh. Well either way, it looks nice on you!"

"…Seto!"

Seto nearly stumbled as Yami fell against him. He caught him, and ended up carrying him bridal style.

"What?" Seto asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh!" Yami put an arm on his forehead dramatically. "Nevermind! I don't want to be a bother!" Yami sighed theatrically.

"Oh Yami!" Seto sighed dramatically, mimicking Yami. "You will never be a bother! Tell me…" He kissed Yami's hand. "What is on your mind?"

"I want you to draw a picture of me while wearing only the Millennium Puzzle"

"Sure."

Yami went into the other room.

Seto took a deep breath. For a minute there, he thought he was in trouble.

"Hello."

Yami leaned on the door frame, wearing a robe and the millennium puzzle.

Seto watched Yami intently as he took off the robe—

"WAIT! You are totally…naked!"

"I told you this before."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I said 'Seto, I want you to draw a picture of me while wearing only the Millennium Puzzle."

"I thought you meant the puzzle without any other jewelry…please, put some clothes on!"

"Why? Don't I look better in this?" Seto took a big gulp.

"You want to know what the problem is? How can you expect me to concentrate when you're…like this?"

"So you do like it."

"This is such a distraction!"

"So you really like it."  
"And I'm in love with you!"

"So you definitely like it."

"Yes, I do."

"See? Wasn't that easy? Why didn't you just give in from the start?"

"Because I'm in denial."

Yami smirked as he laid on the couch. Seto took another gulp, prayed that he wasn't going to attack Yami anytime soon, and started drawing.

It Seto's thoughts, the drawing portion couldn't have gone any better. They acted like cold-stone serious men…except for the crack-ups Yami would make about Seto blushing.

An hour later, Seto signed the picture, and handed Yami his portfolio that contained all his drawings.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth chapter! The chapter you guys were waiting for!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **M/R/NC-17

**Warning: **LEMONLEMONLEMON (Badly written though.) Yaoi and OOC

**Disclaimers: **I am poor….feel sorry for me

Okay, this is my first time writing a full blown yaoi lemon. So please, please, be nice…

And don't ask me how they know these things

The full sized lines indicate the start and end of the lemon. I don't think writing an author's note in the middle of a fic is a good thing.

Oh yeah…I want to know your guy's opinion. Should I let Seto die (NO!) like the movie, or should I make this a happy ending?

Let me know! You have the power to choose Seto's future!

--

Mr. Lovejoy walked around the boat, trying to look for the two missing teens.

"Did you find them?" John asked him.

"Not yet."

"Where the hell could they be? I mean, there are only so many places they could be on this ship."

Mr. Lovejoy went to the room where the Muto's were staying. But as soon as he closed the front door, he heard the back door open and close.

Frowning, he went to that area, and saw nothing there. What was a man to do?

He opened the back door and walked outside, looking around. Suddenly, he heard laughing

Instantly, he knew that those were the two teens he was looking for. Sure enough when he turned to the direction where he heard the laughing, he saw them, looking back at him.

"Run!" Seto said, Yami laughing the whole way.

--

Seto pulled Yami into the elevator.

"Hurry!" Seto shouted to the petrified manager of the elevator.

"Yes sir!"

Yami closed the door as quickly as he could. Sure enough, when the elevator started descending, Mr. Lovejoy came into view, attempting to open the doors.

"Bye!" Yami waved teasingly.

The two stumbled out of the elevator, looking around.

They were below the decks, in the crew area.

"Do you think we lost him?" Yami asked.

"I think so."

They looked through the door. Just then, the saw Mr. Lovejoy run down the stairs and turn in their direction.

"Run!" Seto shouted, grabbing Yami's hand.

They ran down the hallway, nearly crashing into a man who was carrying a cake. Mr. Lovejoy was close behind.

The two were met with a dead end. Seto frantically tried each doorknob. One door opened, and he and Yami ran inside and locked the door.

At first, they didn't notice how loud it was inside. There was a loud, annoying buzzing sound, and some steam coming out from a machine. The two covered their ears.

"Now what?" Yami asked.

"What?" Seto asked.

They walked over to the corner and saw a ladder descending.

The both climbed down, Seto catching Yami. They were in the coal room, where people where shoveling coal into the fiery pits.

They both ran again, Seto shouting at how good the men were doing and to keep up the good work. Yami just laughed the whole way.

Finally they reached another door. Inside was the ships cargo hold.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Seto said.

They walked around, shivering slightly and the chilly air.

"Hey look at that!" Yami said, pointing to a rather old looking car.

"Wow!" Seto said. "This car must be from the 1900's or something."

"I know."

Yami stood in front of the door as Seto examined the car.

"Ahem." Yami cleared his throat.

"Oops. Sorry." Seto opened the door and helped Yami into the car.

"Thank you."

Seto chuckled and went into the driver's seat.

Yami rolled down the privacy window in between them. He laughed softly as Seto honked the horn and asked him where he wanted to go.

"Take me to the stars…" Yami whispered into his ear.

He wrung his arms around Seto shoulders and pulled him into the car. Seto laughed the whole way.

Inside, Seto was on top of Yami, his hand entwined around Yami's hand. Yami kissed Seto's hand softly and gently.

"Make love to me, Seto…" Yami said.

"Really?" Seto asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Seto kissed Yami as he gently laid him on the leather chair in the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seto asked.

"Of course I am, Se—" Yami was cut off as Seto nipped on a rather sensitive spot on Yami's neck. "Mmm, S-Seto..."

Seto gently unbuttoned Yami's pants and pulled it down slowly, kissing his thighs as he removed the pants. He threw it onto the chair, and pretty soon his boxers and shirt followed.

Yami moaned as he felt the chilly air hit his length.

But before Yami could do anything else, he found himself arching his back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, moaning loudly.

Seto wrapped his hands around Yami's length, pumping slowly. Pretty soon, Yami's hips bucked involuntarily to meet Seto's pumping. Seto smirked.

"Mmm...Seto?" Yami half said, half moaned.

"Yes, Yami?"

"Not...fair..." Seto's hand stilled, causing Yami to moan in protest.

"What's not fair?"

"I'm the only one naked."

Seto smirked again and backed away, causing a shiver to go up Yami's spine as he felt the warmth disappear.

Yami watched Seto unbutton his shirt slowly. Pretty soon, Seto's clothes had joined Yami's discarded ones.

"Like what you see?" Seto asked. Yami blushed, looking at how large his lover was.

"Of course."

Seto went back to Yami, who wrapped his arms around Seto and pulled him into another long kiss.

"This might hurt a little, okay Yami? Just tell me if you want to stop." Yami nodded.

Seto reached out for Yami's entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside. This caused Yami to moan and grip and Seto's shoulders. Seto leaned down to Yami's ear.

"Relax, Yami, and it will hurt less," he whispered. Slowly, Seto felt Yami relaxed as Seto planted kisses on his neck.

Seto inserted another finger and began thrusting them in and out, changing angles.

Finally, Seto's fingers had hit that one special spot, causing Yami to moan loudly and buck his hips.

Seto smirked and added another finger. All three fingers thrusted, hitting Yami's prostate over and over again.

Soon, Seto removed his fingers, making Yami cry in protest.

Seto kissed him gently, giving Yami some time to recover. When the kiss ended, Seto was positioned between Yami's legs.

"If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?" Seto said.

"Okay."

Seto pushed inside slowly, biting back a moan as he felt Yami's tight walls enclose around him.

Yami bit his lip to keep from crying out. A sharp pain had made it's way up Yami's spine.

Seto saw Yami bite his lip. He leaned in and whispered words of comfort into Yami's ear, while kissing him softly.

Yami relaxed and Seto pushed all the way in.

Seto stilled, waiting for Yami to adjust.

Yami nodded as a signal for Seto to start moving.

Seto pulled out slowly and pushed back in, savoring how Yami's walls felt around him.

Yami moaned, closing his eyes. It was at first, pleasurable pain. But now it was pure, white hot pleasure. Seto changed his angle to hit Yami's sweet spot, causing Yami to shout. Both of them shared lustful kisses, fueling their desire.

Their pace quickened as each minute passed. They both felt that there was no pace quick enough for them. The windows around them started to fog up, and the chilly air was replaced with heat and their lust-filled moans.

Seto could feel his release nearing. So he took Yami's neglected length and began pumping. Yami gasped and moaned, arching his back. Tears were streaming down his eyes from the intensity.

Yami's hand flew out seeking some sort of grip, only to have his palm meet the glass of the window. With a loud cry, Yami released, his seed spurting on Seto's stomach and on his own stomach.

Seto shouted as he felt Yami's walls tightened around him. With a hard thrust, he came, filling Yami with his own seed.

Both were panting and breathing hard. Yami's hand slowly slid down from the glass. He wrapped his arms around Seto, pulling him into a kiss.

Seto smiled and brushed Yami's bangs which were covering his eyes.

"I love you so much, Seto."

"I love you too, Yami."

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know. Haha. I have to admit I don't think it was half as bad as I thought it would be.


	11. Author's Note

Hi everyone. This is an official author's note from me, Alexxie Muto!

It's August 9, 2008, and I have something to say about Titanic.

If you have read my profile, then you don't have to read this.

Something happened that's extremely personal, and it got me banned from the computer. Right now, my computer is going to be removed from my room so I can no longer go on it. (I'm on a laptop in San Francisco right now.) So all my stories and documents (including my OC stories and pictures) are likely to get deleted.

I'll try to get back on as soon as possible...that's probably when school starts or something.

Thank's for understanding. And I'll get back to typing no matter what, even if it takes me a bloody 200 years.

Alexxie Muto


	12. Chapter 11

Heylo!

It's been a while, I know. This chapter is super short. I just needed to write it so I could just put something up.

Well, I've kinda been stuck in a block. Yes I know, this block lasted four months. It's due to a bunch of personal stuff and since school started, I've had no time.

But whatever, it's all in the past.

Anyways, thanks to all of you who reads/reviews this. It means a great deal to me.

**Pairing: **Prideshipping (SetoxYami)

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warning: **Short and badly written

**Disclaimers: **Don't own YGO

BTW, does anyone remember my summary for this story?

**--**

Hours passed by like a dream, or so Yami thought.

He was the first to wake up. That's when he realized that he was on top of Seto.

_He's so beautiful…_Yami mused. _I'm so lucky to have a guy like him…_

_--_

"What do you mean missing?" Mr. Muto shouted.

"I mean he's disappeared off the face of this ship," Mr. Lovejoy said halfheartedly.

"I know what missing means!" Mr. Muto shouted loudly.

"There is no need to shout, John."

"He is my ticket to the rich life, Mr. Lovejoy. Don't tell me to not shout."

John sighed, and banged his fist on the table.

"Find him, Mr. Lovejoy, and I promise that I'll make your hell a heaven."

--

Yami opened his eyes and stared at his cerulean-eyed lover.

He caressed Seto's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," Seto grinned. Yami gasped and reeled back. Seto caught him by his wrists.

"God! Don't do that!"

"What?" Seto tried to look clueless. "It's not like I came back from the dead or anything." He gasped (which was faked). "You don't like me anymore?"

"Nononono!" Yami said hurriedly. "It's not that!"

"Just kidding," Seto grinned wider. "You know that you couldn't push me away that easily."

---

Ahhh.

I love corny sappiness.


	13. Chapter 12

Yes, I know it's been a while. I've updated my profile, so those of you who just felt like wasting time doing nothing can read it. XDXD I have some story ideas up, but they're for a different anime. If anyone has any ideas or plots, I'll be glad to hear them because I really want to write something for Yugioh, but nothing I think of can seem right.

Anyways, onward with the story!

**Pairing: **Prideshipping, Seto/Yami

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Warning: **Short

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything.

--

Seto and Yami quickly got dressed.

"I just heard that door open," Yami said, buttoning his shirt. "If those two are working for Lovejoy or my dad, we're dead."

"Don't worry. We can easily escape through the boxes," Seto said. "Besides you have me to protect you."

"Ha!" Yami laughed. "But who's gonna take care of you?"

"Well—" Seto paused.

"I saw them run in here," a crackly voice said.

"Okay, we'll take a look around.

"Crap!" Seto buttoned his pants on. "Hurry up Yami!"

"What happened to protecting—"

"Hush! I don't want your beautiful skin to be skinned off just as much as I don't want my butt chopped off!"

Seto quietly opened the door and pulled Yami out, dragging his belt. They hid behind the cargo boxes, watching the two men enter.

"Yami, you just keep a small watch while I look for a way out."

"Seto…"

Seto looked back at Yami, who pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Slightly bewildered, Seto smiled and ran away.

"God, that stupid Muto, can't even keep track of his own son!" A man said, his voice thick with an accent.

"I know! Man, those two lovebirds are dead when I find them. I was drawn away from the poker game, and I had a winning hand!"

"That sucks for you."

The two men continued to search, waving their flashlights around.

Yami nearly screamed as he felt a warm hand creep over his mouth.

"I've found a way out."

But they paused as the two men circled around the car they were just in.

"Well, well, well…"

The flashlight circled around Yami's hand mark he had made earlier.

"Crap!" Yami hissed to Seto.

"Shush, let's go."

Yami held Seto's hand as Seto ran out the back door onto the deck. But they still heard the last curse one of the men gave as they opened the door to the car and saw it empty.

"Did you see his face?" Seto laughed wildly, nearly slipping on the wet deck.

"Yes," Yami said, smiling at his laughing lover.

Seto finally sobered up, staring out onto the dark ocean.

Yami slightly shivered in the breeze and walked up to Seto, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"When the boat docks, will you come with me?" Seto asked.

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, god Seto. Yes!"


End file.
